


Love is in the Fandom (14/02/2017)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Amberle/Eretria & CataniaCap.2: Kagami/fem!KiseCap.3: Theo & Pansy & DracoCap.4: Oikawa/fem!Suga





	1. amberle/eretria & catania

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/permalink/1261631070579925/) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

Chiedere a Catania di aiutarla a preparare un dolce per fare una sorpresa ad Amberle, per il giorno di San Valentino, sembrava una _così_  buona idea quando la ragazza aveva accettato di darle una mano con un sorriso enorme sulle labbra e gli occhi praticamente scintillanti.

Adesso la sua cucina è ridotta a un campo di battaglia, con gli ingredienti avanzati per i suoi tanto desiderati cupcakes tragicamente fuori da ogni singola ciotola, e Catania ha strillato peggio di una scream queen e lanciato in aria la teglia pronta quando il forno ha _borbottato_ (il suo forno non ha mai fatto un rumore del genere, prima, _mai_ ) mentre lo apriva per infilare i dolci già preparati a cuocere.

È stata una _pessima_ idea, forse avrebbe dovuto farsi aiutare da Wil? Ricaccia l'idea da dove è arrivata, perché il suo migliore amico è ancora più inutile di _lei_ in cucina e il disastro sarebbe stato probabilmente ancora peggiore.

"Mi dispiace tanto," geme la ragazza accasciata a terra con aria sconfitta e la poltiglia che avrebbe dovuto essere un perfetto cupcake alla vaniglia sui capelli biondi, e la sua espressione è così colpevole e sconsolata che Eretria non se la sente neanche di rimproverarla; lei stessa non è in condizioni migliori, la maglietta di Wil che ha indossato come grembiule completamente sporca di _qualsiasi cosa_ , e per un attimo la situazione le pare terribilmente comica nonostante sia delusa dal non essere riuscita a fare nulla di produttivo per la sua ragazza.

La sua bocca trema per qualche secondo mentre incrocia lo sguardo di Catania, prima che una risata vagamente isterica ma molto divertita sfugga dal suo controllo. È contagiosa, a quanto pare, perché anche l'altra ragazza comincia a ridere un attimo più tardi, e presto si trovano sul pavimento aggrappate una all'altra con lacrime di ilarità sulle guance.

È così che Amberle e Wil le trovano quando rientrano nell'appartamento, Wil con aria mortificata e Amberle confusa per il disastro ma con una scintilla divertita nelle iridi scure, ed Eretria allunga una mano nella sua direzione per invitarla a unirsi a loro sul pavimento.

"Buon San Valentino," sghignazza contro le sue labbra dopo averla salutata con un bacio, e la sua principessa sbuffa una risata in risposta mentre le toglie un grumo di preparato per cupcake dalla guancia.

"Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più romantico," commenta, Wil che comincia a ripulire il disastro come un bravo ragazzo alle sue spalle. "Ma vedere due delle mie persone preferite divertirsi così tanto insieme è davvero un bel regalo."


	2. kagami/fem!kise

Taiga non è sicuro di come siano finiti in questa posizione, ma mettendo da parte il solito imbarazzo non ha niente di cui lamentarsi, comodo com'è tra le gambe della sua ragazza e steso su di lei sul tavolo della cucina; Ryouko sta giocando con i suoi capelli e lasciandosi sfuggire di tanto in tanto qualche sospiro soddisfatto quando le labbra dell'altro accarezzano il punto giusto del suo collo e delle sue spalle, e l'atmosfera è rilassata e tranquilla mentre dal forno esce il profumo dell'ultima torta che hanno preparato insieme tra risate e baci affettuosi.

"Voglio passare così anche il prossimo San Valentino," dice Ryouko dopo diversi minuti di silenzio rotti solo dai suoi stessi versi contenti, e Taiga nasconde un sorriso e il rossore che si è appropriato delle sue guance contro la sua pelle calda; non se la sente neanche di rovinare il momento facendole notare la sdolcinatezza di ciò che ha detto, perché non può negare di aver pensato la stessa cosa.

"Magari l'anno prossimo ci spostiamo sul divano, mh? La mia schiena sta cominciando a fare storie," ribatte divertito, mordicchiandole la gola, prima di raddrizzarsi ignorando le sue lamentele e stringendole i fianchi per farla scendere a sua volta dal tavolo; bacia il broncio sulla bocca di Ryouko sghignazzando, ricevendo un morso in risposta, e la sua ragazza gli pizzica un fianco con fare giocoso prima di districarsi dal suo abbraccio per andare in salotto.

"Perché aspettare?" chiede, facendogli l'occhiolino, e Taiga la segue sbuffando una risata. Decisamente il San Valentino ideale.


	3. theo & pansy & draco

Theo non ama essere al centro dell'attenzione altrui come i suoi migliori amici, tutt'altro, ed è una persona potuto silenziosa: preferisce comunicare con gesti e occhiate piuttosto che a parole, abituato com'è al silenzio che opprime la sua villa di famiglia quando trascorre le vacanze lontane da Hogwarts e Draco e Pansy, e ormai tra loro hanno creato una specie di codice per parlare senza aprir bocca. Pochi al di fuori del suo piccolo gruppo di amici hanno mai sentito la sua voce, e gli va benissimo così; meglio essere ignorato dai più che essere sempre sotto i riflettori.

Ci occasioni in cui non riesce a tenere a freno la lingua, però, e generalmente questo capita quando qualcuno insulta Pansy.

Non può proprio tollerare di sentir dire certe cose sulla sua migliore amica, non quando sa fin troppo bene l'effetto che hanno su di lei, e ogni singola volta la sua voce si fa sentire con più sicurezza e asprezza di quanto chiunque tranne lei e Draco si aspetti.

Draco sghignazza ogni volta che ripensa alla memorabile occasione in cui aveva brutalmente messo a tacere Blaise per aver fatto una battuta acida sull'aspetto della ragazza, e a dir la verità si sente sente un poco orgoglioso nelle poche occasioni in cui il ricordo viene rivangato: non che abbia qualcosa contro Zabini, ma la sua stupida abitudine di parlare continuamente di Pansy con gente esterna ai Serpeverde l'ha sempre infastidito perché è stata la ragione principale per cui molte persone hanno cominciato a pensare che fosse una poco di buono e trattarla di conseguenza.

Ok, sì, in realtà ha molte cose contro Blaise, ma quella è stata la prima volta che si è davvero scatenato contro di lui.

Pansy ne è stata deliziata, quando Draco le ha raccontato l'accaduto, e quella è stata onestamente l' _unica_ cosa positiva della situazione, visto che è stato al centro del gossip di gran parte degli studenti e non è riuscito per diverse settimane a rendersi invisibile a tutti come d'abitudine.

 

(E Blaise non ha più dato aria alla bocca in sua presenza dopo quel giorno. Quindi, be', _due_ cose positive.)


	4. oikawa/fem!suga

Sono passati cinque anni da quando sono diventati compagni di stanza a causa di un errore nell'assegnazione dei dormitori, quattro da quando si sono messi insieme, e Kou vorrebbe poter dire di essere abituata al modo di ragionare di Tooru ma onestamente ogni giorno con lui è una sorpresa.

(Cambierà col tempo?, si chiede di tanto in tanto, prima di rispondersi che no, probabilmente non riuscirà mai a non stupirsi per le cose che il suo ragazzo pensa e fa, sia in positivo che in negativo.)

È San Valentino e Tooru l'ha svegliata come al solito baciandole la fronte e alzandosi dal letto per andare a preparare la colazione, e quando Kou riesce dopo lunghi minuti a trascinarsi nella cucina dell'appartamento in cui convivono da tre anni lo trova appoggiato contro il tavolo con aria pensosa. Non è poi così strano vederlo tanto concentrato su qualcosa di primo mattino, ma raramente è un buon segno: Tooru ha la brutta abitudine di partorire idee allucinanti quando non ha ancora ingerito abbastanza caffeina, e purtroppo sono idee che non svaniscono quando si è completamente svegliato. Kou si annota mentalmente di chiamare Hajime e Yui in caso avesse bisogno di rinforzi per distrarre il suo ragazzo, prima di raggiungerlo e stringersi contro il suo fianco come ogni volta che ha la possibilità e il tempo di permetterselo.

"Buon San Valentino," mormora con uno sbadiglio, baciandogli una spalla, e Tooru ricambia l'augurio avvolgendole la vita con un braccio e posandole le labbra sulla punta del naso, giocoso e affettuoso. "Cos'hai programmato quest'anno?" gli chiede con un sorriso divertito mentre aspettano che la caffettiera finisca di fare il suo lavoro (sono stati una settimana in Italia in semi-vacanza l'anno precedente e il caffè che hanno bevuto nel B&B in cui hanno pernottato ha stregato entrambi), aspettandosi una risposta degna della sua fantasia, ma Tooru si limita a scrollare la spalla su cui non è appoggiata.

"Niente?" dice, con tono quasi confuso, e Kou grugnisce una risata nel vederlo così stranamente incerto, non può proprio trattenersi: è raro che Tooru non abbia piani per giorni ben specifici. "Non ti ho neanche comprato un regalo," continua, arrotolando una ciocca dei capelli di lei con un dito, e un attimo dopo il suo sguardo è quasi impanicato quando incrocia i suoi occhi. "Non sei offesa, vero?" si affretta a domandarle, ricevendo un pizzicotto sul fianco in risposta.

"Certo che no, sei tu quello fissato con i regali," ribatte, alzandosi in punta di piedi per schioccare un bacio sulle sue labbra imbronciate. "Come mai questo cambiamento, però? Sono curiosa."

La caffettiera comincia a fischiare in quel momento, e Kou lo lascia andare per osservarlo in silenzio mentre si muove con la sicurezza nata dall'abitudine, e nota deliziata il rossore che è comparso sulle guance di Tooru alla sua domanda: adora punzecchiarlo, e farlo quand'è già imbarazzato di suo è uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti (Hajime concorda al cento percento con lei). Non apre bocca, però, preferendo aspettare che le risponda prima di cominciare a prenderlo in giro (sempre che la situazione non sia seria); il caffè è nelle tazzine e già zuccherato prima che Tooru si decida a parlare.

"È da un po' che ci penso, Kou-chan," comincia, evitando di incrociare il suo sguardo, e la ragazza inclina un poco la testa per invitarlo a continuare senza interromperlo; forse questa volta non lo punzecchierà, decide, visto che Tooru sembra sul punto di avere un infarto. "E, uh... ho deciso che preferisco amarti tutti i giorni piuttosto che un giorno solo," continua, arrossendo ancora di più e chiudendo gli occhi.

La tazzina nella mano di Kou trema per un secondo prima che la ragazza la appoggi sul tavolo, senza fiatare, con gli occhi sgranati e fissi sull'altro setter. Ha sentito bene?

Scoppia a ridere senza riuscire a trattenersi, e in un attimo è dall'altra parte del tavolo e sta abbracciando il ragazzo abbastanza stretto da soffocarlo.

"Sei così sdolcinato, _Dio_ , ti amo da morire," sghignazza dopo qualche minuto, mettendo poi a tacere le sue vocali proteste con un bacio che lascia entrambi senza fiato e rossi in viso. "Sposami?"

 

(Hajime e Daichi muoiono un po' di imbarazzo quando Kou racconta loro l'episodio, con Tooru che brontola al suo fianco e Yui che esulta rumorosamente tra gli altri due ragazzi, e il matrimonio viene celebrato il giorno di San Valentino dell'anno successivo perché sì, a quanto pare sono proprio una di _quelle_  coppie.)

 

(Kou è sicura che non si abituerà mai completamente a Tooru, e sospetta che per suo marito sia lo stesso.)


End file.
